the sekuel of lovely dick
by biya-kyuke
Summary: no summary. just read, then.


KYUHYUN POV

"Kyu~ kerumahku hari ini" Siwon berbisik padaku yang sedari tadi duduk melamun. "aku menginginkanmu" lanjutnya. Aku mendengus. Kembali menatap dosen yang sudah berkali-kali menggeleng kearah Siwon hyung yang masih asik menciumi rambutku. Ukh! Dasar mesum! Ini kan masih dikelas. " Siwon-ssi! Saya tidak menerima adanya perbuatan tidak senonoh pada saat mata kuliah saya berlangsung. Bawa pacar anda keluar. Dan selesaikan ditempat yang lebih layak!" dosen itu membentak Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung mencibir sebelum akhirnya membawaku kedepan kelas dan melumat bibirku dihadapan dosen tadi. "mmmphhh… hhh..nggghhh" aku mendesah diantara ciuman kami. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat menahan malu. Dasar Siwon gila!

Semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Siwon hyung sering tanpa basa-basi mengajakku bercinta. Hanya mengajak. Tentu saja aku menolak. Tidak mungkinkan kalau setiap hari dia menjamahku. Seks punya batasan bosan. dan aku tak mau suatu saat dia bosan dan meninggalkanku. Kami pasangan kekasih. Bukan suami istri. Harusnya dia mengerti. Aku masih sering terbentur rasa takut saat membayangkan hubungan menyimpang kami. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Tapi tetap saja.

"aku mau pulang hyung~" ujarku saat kulihat Siwon berjalan membawa dua kaleng minuman soda kearahku. "huh? Aku mengajakmu kerumahku, babykyu~" dia mulai bersikap manis. Berusaha meluluhkanku heh? Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku punya banyak tugas yang belum selesai hyung" aku berusaha berbohong. Dia menatapku. Lalu berpaling. " baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain" ujarnya mengancamku. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Khawatir, tapi berpura-pura tidak peduli. Aku menciumnya sekilas tapi tiba-tiba berniat menggodanya. Kuarahkan tanganku kearah penis Siwon yang masih tertutup celana lalu meremasnya . "engggh!" dia sedikit melepaskan tanganku dan menjauh. "Aku duluan hyung!" lalu berlari pulang sebelum dia sempat menangkapku. Aku berani bertaruh kalau sampai dia mendapatkanku hari ini, lubangku akan dihancurkan penis besarnya.

(skip time)

"Hhaaah… bosan~" aku menghela nafas. Bosan sekali rasanya. Siwon sedang apa ya? Mendadak aku mengingat ucapannya tadi siang. Awas saja! Kalau sampai dia bermain dengan wanita lain, akan kubunuh wanita jalang itu! huh! Mendadak aku kesal. Kenapa Siwon suka sekali mengancam sih? Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamar. Sepi! Akhir pekan seperti ini memang membosankan kalau dilalui sendirian. Tapi akan lebih parah kalau aku memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon.

Karena yang akan terjadi adalah, aku yang hanya akan tergeletak dikamarnya, dalam keadaan tak berdaya, penuh kissmark dan berlumuran sperma.

"Drrrrtt… drrrrt" ponselku bergetar. Siwonnie. Nama yang tertera di layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan. "halo?" tidak kudengar suara apapun. Sampai tiba-tiba, "ngghhhh… ahhhh.." suara erangan pelan. Ya! Aku mendengar erangan wanita. Aku melotot. "AHH! AAH! AAAHH!" ya, sekarang suara teriakan nikmat. Kukepalkan tanganku erat. "hyung!" aku berteriak tapi tak ada jawaban. suara erangan seorang wanita terdengar semakin jelas. Ukh! Kuputuskan sambungan telpon dengan kasar. "SIWON BRENGSEK!" aku berteriak. Aku berlari mengambil mantelku. Memakainya sembarangan. Aku ingin menemui Siwon dan wanita jalangnya.

KYUHYUN POV END

(sementara itu)

" kena kau babykyu~" Siwon menyeringai. Nada bicara Kyuhyun tadi terlihat sangat marah. Membuatnya mendadak senang. Tak sia-sia apapun yang dia persiapkan. Kyuhyun akan datang. Walaupun dalam keadaan marah.

Siwon melihat kearah kasurnya yang sudah dikelilingi oleh kaca berukuran besar dan setinggi tubuh Siwon. ada sembilan buah kaca satu arah yang mengelilingi kasur besar Siwon. ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Rencananya akan sangat sukses hari ini.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang membuatnya jengah juga. Apalagi suara-suara desahan wanita yang berasal dari tvnya membuat penisnya-mau tak mau- membengkak juga. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan kencang dan kasar dari arah pintu. Siwon menyeringai. Ia berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi. Bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "aahh.. nghhh.. ahh..haaaah" suara desahan itu terdengar semakin jelas saat ia sudah sampai di kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kasur besar Siwon dikelilingi oleh kaca besar yang hanya menyisakan satu celah untuk keluar-masuk. Kyuhyun melangkah mantap kearah kasur. Tapi ia mulai sadar, suara desahannya tidak berasal dari arah kasur Siwon. tapi dari ruang tv. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun yang ia dapati bukannya sosok kekar Siwon sedang bersetubuh dengan wanita jalang. Yang ia lihat malah hanya tv Siwon yang menampilkan adegan seks dengan volume yang disetel kencang.

"!" Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya, menyadari kalau ia sudah terjebak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa lari. Cepat atau lambat Siwon akan datang dengan senyum lebar dan menyetubuhinya. Kyuhyun merasakan nafas hangat seseorang dilehernya dan sepasang tangan bergerak sensual melingkari pinggulnya. Memeluknya pelan tapi posesif. "hyung?" Kyuhyun menegang saat lidah Siwon bergerak membasahi lehernya.

Siwon POV

Aku berjalan kearah Kyuhyunku yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kalau dirinya terjebak. Dia tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk lari karna aku yakin dia juga menginginkan aku. Menginginkan aku melakukan sesuatu menyenangkan yang bisa membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Aku mendekat padanya, memeluknya dari belakang dan melingkarkan tanganku dipinggulnya. Leher putihnya seakan menggodaku untuk memberikan tanda. "Hyung?" kurasakan ia menegang dalam pelukanku saat aku menjilati lehernya. "hngg? Aku memutar posisinya agar bisa menatap wajahku. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu. Kulepaskan tanganku dipinggulnya, aku memegang bahunya lalu meremasnya lalu turun kembali ke pinggulnya dengan gerakan lambat. Tanpa bisa ditahan, bibirku mendekat kearah bibir manisnya. Membawanya kedalam ciuman kasar. Aku tahu .Kyuhyunku sangat menyukai permainan kasar. Kuhisap bibirnya dengan kuat, mencoba menyesap saliva manis Kyuhyun yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Mmmhh.. hhh mmmmhhh" desahan dari bibir Kyuhyun seakan bergetar didalam mulutku. Ia memukul dadaku pelan, memintaku berhenti menghisap bibirnya. Aku tahu ia butuh bernafas . kulepaskan tautan bibir kami. Membiarkannya terengah-engah dihadapanku dengan bekas saliva diujung bibirnya.

Ukh! Aku sudah tak tahan! Kyuhyun begitu menggoda. Aku melepaskan mantelnya dengan cepat. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuanku. aku menarik kaus yang menutupi tubuh putihnya. Aku menatapnya liar. Aku melepas belt Kyuhyun dengan tak sabar. Memelorotkan celana sekaligus celana dalamnya. Mataku berbinar senang saat melihat lolipop favoritku yang berada di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun. bergantung lemas, menunggu untuk dihisap. Kudorong tubuhnya kesofa. Kulihat Kyuhyun melebarkan kakinya. Menggodaku heh?aku berlutut didepannya, memposisikan diriku diantara dua kakinya. Tanganku bergerak menggapai penis Kyuhyun. Aku menarik kasar penisnya, "Aaahhh.. hyuuunghhh" iya mengerang nikmat. Membuatku semakin meremas kasar penisnya yang mulai ereksi dalam genggamanku. Aku suka, sangat suka reaksi manisnya. Saat bercinta seperti ini memang saat paling menyenangkan. Melihat pasanganmu mengerang nikmat, memohon untuk diberi kenikmatan lebih adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"hisap.. hhh.. jilati penisku hyunghhh.. lakukan semaumu" suara Kyuhyun yang tersengal-sengal menyadarkanku. Juniornya sudah benar-benar ereksi ditanganku. Cairan spermanya pun sudah menetes dari ujung penis berwarna kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

Aku memasukkan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutku. Menghisapnya dengan kuat. Memancing cairannya agar keluar. Erangan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin seksi. Rasa penis Kyuhyun sangat nikmat. Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku, memberikan oral seks terbaik pada kekasih manisku ini. kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun menarik rambutku. Memintaku menghisapnya lebih cepat. "hyungh..hhyunghh…hyunghhh" ia memanggilku berulang-ulang. Matanya terpejam erat. Aku menyentil kedua bola kembarnya pelan. kaki Kyuhyun bergerak melingkar kearah leherku. Membuat akses mulutku ke penisnya semakin dalam. Kakinya semakin erat saat kurasakan penis Kyuhyun berkedut dimulutku. "!" ia melengkung, mengeluarkan seluruh cairan spermanya didalam mulutku. Aku menelan cairannya dengan cepat. "cairanmu yang terbaik kyunnie~" aku mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulutku dan menggodanya. Kulihat wajahnya menjadi semakin merah, membuatku sangat bergairah.

Perlahan aku mensejajarkan wajahku kearah dada Kyuhyun. kulihat putingnya yang tegang. Seakan mengundangku untuk memanjanya. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup erat matanya. "tatap aku babykyu~" aku mejilat putting kanannya. Tangan kiriku meremas dada kirinya. Aku rasakan ia bergetar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang erat sofa sekarang sudah meremas punggungku. Aku memang masih berpakaian lengkap. "uuuuhhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh. Aku menggigit-gigit kedua putingnya begantian dengan gemas.

Kurasakan sesuatu menusuk perutku lembut. Aku menghadap kebawah dan menjumpai penis Kyuhyun sudah kembali menegang.

Perlahan aku berdiri. Kyuhyun yang menyadari gerakanku mulai membuka matanya. " ikuti aku babykyu~" aku berjalan kearah kasurku yang sudah tertutup kaca besar. Sedikit kulirik Kyuhyun dibelakangku yang masih ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tubuh telanjangnya mengikutiku. Aku menyeringai.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya berdiri menatapku. Aku mengisyaratkannya agar segera menindihku. " manja aku sayang~" Kyuhyun dengan langkah ragu mulai mendudukkan tubuh telanjangnya diatasku. Tangannya begerak membuka kancing kemeja mengelus tubuh bagian atasku dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat penisku yang sedari tadi memang tegang mulai menusuk pantatnya, walaupun masih terhalang celana jeansku. Aku melirik kearah kaca yang mengelilingi kasurku. Semua yang kami lakukan tercetak jelas di pantulan kaca. Aku tersenyum senang.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan meraup bibirku dengan kasar. Ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Kyuhyun juga menekan-nekan pantatnya kearah penisku. Membuatku mengeluh dalam ciuman kami. Sesak sekali rasanya. Rasanya ingin langsung kumasuki lubang ketat Kyuhyun. tanganku yang bebas kugunakan untuk memelintir kedua putingnya. Ia kembali bergetar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman kami lalau beranjak turun kearah selangkanganku yang sudah ereksi total. Ia mengecup bagian luar jeansku, lalu membuka celanaku. Ia melemparkan celanaku sembarangan. Aku mengangkat tubuhku, melihat aktivitasnya disekitar penisku. Kyuhyun tak beranjak membuka celana dalamku. Ia hanya menciumi penisku dari luar. Sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya. Menggoda penisku. Aku menaikkan pinggulku memintanya melakukan dengan cepat. Aku malas menunggu. Dia tersenyum menatapku dan dengan cepat membuka celana dalamku. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam penisku menggerakkannya turun naik. Aku yang tidak sabar langsung menarik kepalanya dengan agak kasar dan melesakkan penisku kedalam mulutnya. "mmmphhhh… nggghh.." getaran suara Kyuhyun membuat penisku terasa digelitik. Rasa hangat mulut Kyuhyun membuatku tak sabar. Aku mendudukkan diri, kugerakkan kepala Kyuhyun naik turun membuat gesekan antara giginya dan penisku. "enggghhh" aku menggeram. Merasakan penisku memuntahkan cairannya di mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelannya didepan mataku. Aku suka ekspresinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merangkak kearahku. Menyandarkan tubuhnya didadaku , membuat penisku bergesekan dengan belahan pantatnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa apapun yang tadi ia lakukan terpantul jelas dikaca besar yang mengelilingi kami. Tapi bukannya menundukkan wajah dan malu, Kyuhyun malah menatap pantulan kami di kaca dan menggerak gerakan pantatnya menekan-nekan penisku. Aku mengerang. Dia tersenyum senang melihat reaksiku. " menungging sayang~" aku menginterupsi gerakan pantatnya. Aku merindukan lubang hangat Kyuhyun dan aku ingin segera mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat kearah kaca dan menungging membelakangiku. Menampakkan lubang anal ketatnya. "nakal" aku bergumam sembari memukul pantatnya sehingga memerah. Tanganku bergerak menyeruak kearah lubang analnya. Sedikit menusuk-nusuk kecil, membuat lubang anal Kyuhyun berkedut tak sabar. "uhh hhyung.." aku menjilat lubang anal Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga. Kyuhyun malah semakin memundurkan pantatnya seolah meminta lidahku mempenetrasi lubangnya. Aku berlutut. Memposisikan penisku yang sudah kembali ereksi kearah lubang Kyuhyun.

"Oooohhhh…" Kyuhyun merintih seiring dorongan pinggulku yang semakin memaksa penisku menyeruak kedalam lubangnya.

Ukh! Ketat. Rasanya penisku disedot dan diremas kuat oleh lubang anal Kyuhyun. aku menggerakkan pinggulku dengan tak sabar. Aku ingin mengejar kehangatan yang disediakan lubang Kyuhyun. "ah.. ah.. ah.. uhh.." desahan Kyuhyun semakin kencang. Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Mencoba menarik kasar juniornya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Kyuhyun yang menggoda seperti ini. dia seperti mencoba mengimbangi gerakan pinggulku. Ia memaju mundurkan pantatnya dengan cepat. Membuatku tanpa sadar menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

"UKH! UKH! Ahhh" aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi nikmat. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Membuatnya suara rintihannya tak berjeda.

Bosan dengan posisi menungging, aku melingkarkan tanganku keperut Kyuhyun, mencoba membantunya berdiri. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksudku pun mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, dengan cepat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang berdiri menghadap kaca. Di kaca, pantulan kami terlihat sangat jelas.

Tanganku yang masih memegang penis Kyuhyun pun memulai lagi aksinya. Dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini, rasanya lubang Kyuhyun terasa semakin menjepitku. Membuatku dengan susah payah menggerakkan pinggulku. "ngghhh.. kyu, sempithh" aku berbisik ditelinganya. "te- terushh.. enn nnaakkhh" Kyuhyun yang masih setia berpegangan pada kaca mulai meracau.

Kulepaskan tanganku yang berada di penis Kyuhyun, aku angkat kaki kanan Kyuhyun agar aksesku dengan lubang Kyuhyun semakin bebas. Aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuatnya semakin rapat pada kaca. Aku memulai gerakan naik turun yang menimbulkan gesekan antara penis Kyuhyun dengan kaca didepannya.

"Hyunghhh.. ngghhh… NGHHH!" Kyuhyun memuncratkan cairannya didepan kaca. Kakinya melemas. Aku tahu itu orgasme terhebatnya.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku sehingga membuat Kyuhyun yang berada didepanku kembali menindihku. Aku mencoba membantunya duduk. Aku ingin dia mencari kenikmatannya lagi. " anggap aku kudamu, kyu~" aku menggerakkan pinggulku pelan. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearahku lalu mencengkram erat tanganku agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Ia menaik turunkan pantatnya.

"ssshhh.. ungghhh.. uhhh" gerakannya diatasku semakin cepat saat tanpa sengaja ia menemukan prostatnya. "Akhh!" cengkramannya semakin erat. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Aku tahu kalau prostatnya sudah terpukul oleh penisku secara akurat. Dan ia sudah hampir mencapai orgasme keduanya saat kurasakan lubang ketatnya berkedut memeras penisku dan cairan Kyuhyun muncrat ke dadaku. Membuatku tak tahan lagi, "CROT! CROT! CROT!" akhirnya cairanku keluar memenuhi lubangnya. "pe- pennhuhh" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelingaku. Aku terkekeh, sayangnya aku belum puas. Perlahan kubalikkan tubuh kami, membuat Kyuhyun berada dibawahku sekarang. ia menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. "lelaaaahhh~" dia merengek saat lidahku mulai menjilati penis basahnya.

"Nggghhh" mau tak mau Kyuhyun mulai mendesah. Aku kembali menyeringai.

" mari mulai ronde baru baby~" aku berbisik di penisnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemu.

"lakukanlah hyunghhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah memintaku menyetubuhinya.

Ini akan menjadi libur akhir pekan yang paling menyenangkan.

END


End file.
